All Good Boys Go Bad
by ItsaboutPJO
Summary: Goody two shoes Jason and Bad Boy Nico are partnered up for their Chemistry project. What happens when they start to get to know each other? High School AU. Rated M for slight smut. Mostly Jasico with a smudge of Percabeth and Jasper. I own nothing. I'd also like to point out that I've never done drugs or drank, so I apologize if those parts aren't exactly what it's like.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Grace aimlessly wandered the halls of Teerman High School looking for his chemistry classroom. He shoved past a couple of slow-walkers and powered the rest of the way. He couldn't be late on the first day of classes! Finally after ten confusing minutes of decoding the school's method of class numbers, he entered his classroom. It smelled of rubbing alcohol and naphthalene. Just as he stepped through the doorway, the bell which signified the beginning of class rang. Jason quickly rushed to the only open seat in the classroom, which had been saved for him by his girlfriend Piper McLean. Her chocolate brown hair was woven into a messy side braid along with multiple feathers. With her right eye, she gave Jason a wink as he sat down. The plastic chair was cold against his bare legs and goose bumps prickled up over his body. Across the room, a boy dressed in all black, with choppy dark brown hair sulked in the corner.

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Donesys and I will be your chemistry teacher this year. Now I know that you all are motivated students and can succeed in this course," Spoke the teacher, a calloused hand running across his bald head.

"His head looks like a thumb," Giggled Piper. Jason gave her a look.

"Shh, you'll get us in trouble," He quickly replied. Piper only smiled in response. Jason glanced sideways again and laid his eyes on the seemingly "goth," boy once again. He looked border than ever. His chin was rested on his hands and his eyes shifted around the room, looking at all of the dead animals in jars. He seemed very interested in the pickled octopus. The whites of his eyes were unusually red and dark circles ringed underneath. "What's his deal?" Thought Jason to himself. He quickly re-applied his attention to Mr. Donesys, he strived to learn.

"-And what I'm trying to say is that the atomic number of an element is NOT the same as its atomic mass. Does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Donesys Barked. No one raised their hand. "Good. Great. Grand. Wonderful. You all have the rest of the period to work on your first assignment of the year, in which I will be assigning partners for." Mr. Donesys read through a list of names and partners. "Piper McLean will be partners with Will Solace, and finally, Jason Grace will be partnered with Nico Di Angelo." Jason racked his mind. Who was Nico Di Angelo? Was he new? Jason hadn't noticed any new people in the class except for the goth bo- oh. "So that's Nico Di Angelo," Jason thought with a sigh. He walked over to the boy and shook his hand.

"Hi Nico, I'm Jason Grace," Grinned the blonde. Nico gave him a small smile and rubbed his eyes. Jason watched as his tight black shirt rode up his stomach as he stretched his arms. Milky pale skin shone to his eyes. Jason licked his lips. Yes it was true, the great Jason Grace was bisexual. He had failed to come out to any of his teammates on the football team, or anyone at all. As long as he was dating Piper, all of his problems about his sexuality went away, for she was one of the prettiest girls in school. Jason feared many things about coming out to his friends. Would Piper dump him? Would people laugh at him or tease him relentlessly? Most of all Jason feared judgment.

"Well Jason Grace, I hear that you're top gun around here," Smirked Nico.

"I wouldn't say that," Stuttered Jason as he noticed Nico was scanning his body.

"Good at football, socialising, and school- which by the way, you'll be needing. I could care fucking less about this project, so you do whatever floats your boat," Snorted Nico. Jason gave Nico a glare.

"Umm, I'm not doing this whole project by myself, and if you think that I will, then you're crazy," Spat Jason.

"Maybe I am Grace. Hey do you know where I could find some cigarettes around here?" Asked Nico slyly.

"Well first of all, if you don't help with this project I'll leave you and you'll get a zero, and second of all, you know that cigarettes kill you right?" Argued Jason, raising an eyebrow. Nico smirked.

"Tell you what Jason, meet me at the side of the school at lunch and then I'll work on your stupid project with you," Said Nico, a slight edge to his voice. Jason cocked his head to the side. This kid couldn't be that easy.

"What's the catch?" Huffed Jason.

"No catch, I just want someone to keep me company," Replied Nico, sucking in his cheeks. Jason pondered the offer. Surely the kid wanted something. But was it worth it?

"You've got a deal," Sighed Jason, knowing he was walking right into a trap.

**Woot woot. The beginning of my High School AU! The next chapter will be more interesting than this (it was mostly just an introduction)**


	2. Chapter 2

All of Jason's morning classes seemed to move in slow motion. Even though he had a rough start with Nico, Jason liked Nico. Through his argumentative attitude and smoky odour, he could see a handsome, yet slightly disturbing boy.

"-How low am I? I am not yet so low, But that my nails can reach unto thine eyes," Preached Jason's English teacher, Madame Jackson. She smiled in Jason's direction. "Jason, can you try to translate what Hermia is saying here?" Jason didn't respond. He was in a daze. "Jason!" Shouted the teacher.

"Huh? What?" Stammered Jason, his arm slipping from under his chin, causing his face to hit the table. The room laughed.

"Translate what Hermia is saying in this quote from A Mid-Summer Night's Dream. "-How low am I? I am not yet so low, But that my nails can reach unto thine eyes," Said Madame Jackson with a soft smile.

"Err, I guess she means, that she isn't too short to gouge Helena's eyes out," Replied Jason, blushing from his aching nose.

"That is completely correct. Well done Jason," Congratulated the teacher who continued to talk afterwards. "This play is about everyone falling in love with the wrong person, which can cause jealousy. As displayed by Hermia here. Her lover is hopelessly in love with her best friend because of a spell he was put under. Now how many of you would be angry like Hermia if your boyfriend or girlfriend left you for your best friend?" Everyone in the class raised their hands. "I thought so," Laughed Madame Jackson. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of third period and the beginning of lunch. "Okay class, see you tomorrow," Smiled Madame Jackson. With that, Jason bolted out of the classroom and towards the side of the school. Where Nico said that he would meet him. Half way through his 400 meter dash, Jason was stopped by his best friend, Leo. His cherubic face was curled into a smile and his curly brown hair was as bushy as ever.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Asked Leo with a laugh.

"I uhh, have to meet a teacher," Jason lied.

"Well, okay but meet up with me afterwards. Oh! And Piper told me to tell you that she's having a party on Wednesday and you can bring another friend if you want," Chirped Leo.

"Okay I'll ask someone but I've got to go," Heaved Jason. Both waved and Jason continued his run across the school. Once he reached the doors he swung them open and bolted through. "Phew," Thought Jason. Nico hadn't arrived yet. He leaned against the wall of the school and crossed his arms. Jason usually wasn't found at this part of the school, it was where all of the kids did drugs. Even though all of the teachers knew that the blonde would never partake in an activity such as that, he still feared the wrath of Principal Poseid. Minutes passed and Nico still hadn't shown up. The sun was beating down on Jason's fair head, warming his body. The air smelled of smoke and freshly cut grass; a strange mix. After about ten minutes, the door beside Jason swung open, only to reveal the dark haired teen.

"You showed up," Mused Nico.

"Well, I promised, and I don't break my promises," Replied Jason with a sigh. "So why did you really want me to come?"

"I need to break that good-boy attitude of yours, Grace," Said Nico, pulling a box out of his pocket. Jason's eyes widened at the side.

"WEED? YOU WANT ME TO DO WEED?" Screamed Jason in horror. Nico threw his hand to his face.

"God Grace, announce it to the world would you. Anyways ya twat, it'll make you feel good. I promise. All of your troubles, gone." Said Nico slyly. Jason pondered the idea. He shouldn't do this. And he didn't like being called a twat. But it was Nico. Nico-good-looking Di Angelo. Maybe this way he could talk to him more. Something he greatly desired. Jason bit his lip and reached his hand over to the box. I mean how much trouble could he get in? Almost everyone at the school had done drugs at some point. His fingers hooked around the cylindrical drug and then put it in between his lips. Nico than tossed him a lighter. The blonde looked down to his fingers, where the lighter stood still. His thumb clicked the clicker once, twice, three times and a brilliant flame took ablaze. Nico lit his own, breathing in the smoky taste. Finally Jason brought the lighter to the weed and lit it up. Suddenly the doors behind the two burst open, revealing a very dishevelled looking Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I quickly removed the weed from my lips. The couple was laughing. After a second, Annabeth noticed my presence and gave me a look.

"Well that's something you don't see every day. Jason-goody-two-shoes Grace doing drugs," Smirked Annabeth. Jason blushed and threw the unused weed on the grass.

"I wasn't. I just-I don't know," Mumbled Jason as he stormed back into the school. To hell with Nico, he needed a partner switch for his project. Just then, a hand gripped his shoulder. Jason turned around to find Nico once again.

"Jason, I'm sorry," Began Nico. "I'll just get a different partner and I won't bother you anymore." He looked as if he were about to cry. Jason examined the boy. He no longer looked like the tough punk boy he had been with only seconds ago, he looked broken. Like someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.

"Well I don't know what to say Nico. I don't want to leave you to do this project on your own, but I'm not prepared to fail," Stated Jason. Nico stared at the floor.

"Just my luck. I'm so stupid, why do I always fuck things up?" Nico mumbled almost non-audibly.

"What was that?" Asked Jason.

"I said WHY AM I SUCH A FUCK UP," Shouted Nico, before turning to run away in the other direction, tears streaming down his milky white face. This time it was Jason's turn to run and catch Nico.

"Wow, wow, wow man," Soothed Jason. "What's all this about?" Nico turned his head a miniscule of a millimeter towards Jason before turning it back.

"Look Grace, I don't want to talk about it, it's my issue, I'll deal with it," Grumbled Nico, wiping a tear off his face with the back of his hand.

"Suits yourself," Replied Jason calmly. Nico began crying again. "Nico. What is it? Is it me?" By now, people walking in the hallways were starting to stare. What was top boy Jason Grace doing with this loser crying goth kid?

"Of course it's you!" Stated Nico. Jason reeled back.

"Would you like to elaborate for me?" Asked Jason, clearly offended.

"It's-It's not that I don't like you, I just, it's a personal subject," Replied Nico.

"Well I don't like it when people are displeased at me about anything, so let's get to know each other better. How'd you like to come to a party with me?" Questioned Jason with a smile. Nico gave him a look before nodding his head "yes."

**Yayy another chapter finished! A lot went down here, you just might hear what happened with Annabeth and Percy in the next chapter… Oh and to people who were wondering, I mean to have the teachers names sound like the gods, but as high school teachers.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jason scurried to his chemistry class once again. He had taken three showers the previous night to rid himself of any lingering scents of the weed he had almost smoked. His parents had noticed that he had been a bit off, come three thirty. His hands had been closed into tight fists and his eyebrows drawn together. He'd been thinking about what happened during the day; Nico, Piper, drugs, wanting to fuck a boy against a wall, the usual. So when Jason's parents asked what the problem was, he quickly lied and said that he had a mean teacher. The blonde's parents empathised and told him to try and "tough it out." He quickly thanked god for his amazing lying skills and stalked up then staircase to his room. No matter how many times he told himself that he was straight, a mental image of Nico kept rushing back into his head. Nico biting his lower lip, Nico with his sensual black lip ring, Nico all hot and sweaty after gym class…He considered talking to his parents about it multiple times. They weren't homophobes or anything, but he was still scared that they would laugh at him. Jason preferred anything but judgement.

"Jason," Spoke Piper, dragging Jason out of his daze. "I asked you a question ya butt."

"Huh? What's your question?" Asked Jason. Piper laughed.

"I asked if you found anyone to bring to my party tomorrow," She smiled. Jason nodded his head.

"Yep! You know the new kid Nico? I thought that he might want to meet some new people," Said Jason, half lying. Really he just wanted a reason to be with the guy.

"That's a great idea Jason, maybe he'll make some new friends," Enthused Piper. She was always the optimist of the crowd. "I'm still thinking of things that we can do at the party. I have drinking, dancing, beer pong, and I can't think of anything else."

"How about truth or dare?" Offered Jason. Piper grinned.

"Throwback to middle school much, but alright," Replied Piper as she leaned in the give Jason a peck on the lips. Jason responded thoughtfully and returned her smooch. Suddenly the bell rang and Mr. Donesys walked to the front of the class.

"Okay class, this is going to be a work period for your assignments, so switch seats so that you're with your partner," Announced the bald teacher. Jason got up from his seat and walked over to Nico. He smelled of weed once again.

"Hey," The punk squeaked before clearing his throat. "So what element should we research for our project?"

"I was thinking Helium, but we can do whatever," Replied Jason bashfully.

"Helium sounds good to me. So we have to learn about its origins and main uses?" Asked Nico.

"Yes, and I already know how it got its name. On the table its He, which is short for Helios, the Greek god of the sun. They named it after him because it was discovered during a solar eclipse," Preached Jason.

"Erm I totally knew that," Mumbled Nico. Jason laughed.

"I only knew that because I love mythology and I just searched it up one day," Chuckled the blonde. Nico almost gave him a smile, his lip ring moving due to the brush of his tongue. Jason swallowed. "Why the fuck do lip rings have to be so fucking attractive," Jason thought to himself.

"So we could head over to the computer lab to search up its main uses," Offered Nico. Jason agreed and with the teacher's permission the two jaunted down the hallway. Halfway there, Nico stopped.

"Hey Jason?" Nico questioned quietly.

"Yeah?" Replied the blonde, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his purple pullover sweater.

"Your family's not super Christian as in like against gays are they?" Nico squeaked.

"No, no we're not," Laughed Jason. "Why do you ask?" Jason's palms were getting sweaty and his heart thudded in his chest.

"No reason, just wondering," Nico replied quickly. Soon the two approached the computer lab and walked through the door. What they saw, they were not expecting. Annabeth Chase was lying naked on a table with a horny looking Percy Jackson licking in between her legs. Jason's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. The couple jerked away from each other and looked at Jason in horror.

"Now that's something you don't see every day, Annabeth-goody-two-shoes Chase having sex in the computer lab," Mocked Jason with a laugh. Even Nico wore a slight smile at this comment. Annabeth quickly retrieved her clothing and whipped it onto herself.

"Not funny Grace," Mumbled Annabeth, her face the shade much like a tomato. Beside her Percy was just smiling, his green eyes filled with mischief. He marched over to Jason and spoke quietly.

"Now at least you know I wasn't lying when I said that I banged Annabeth," He smirked. It was true. When the black haired boy first told Jason that him and Annabeth were having sex, he laughed. No way could a seaweed brain like Percy convince the smartest girl in school that it was a good idea. But apparently after all odds, it was proved to be true.

"And so you fuck in the computer lab during class?" Jason question with a slight laugh.

"Dude, we have a spare first and third period and the location changes, so no free sex shows for you," Replied Percy, the same smile still plastered onto his face. And suddenly an angry Annabeth stormed towards Jason.

"If you tell ANYONE about this I will personally arrange to have your head put onto a spike!" Threatened Annabeth. She looked over to Nico. "That goes for you to err umm, what's your name?"

"Nico," The punk spoke.

"Nico, that goes for you to Nico," Grumbled Annabeth as she stalked past the bad boy and the prefect and into the hallway. Percy gave Jason a two fingered salute before following his girlfriend. Nico looked at Jason before erupting in laughter. "His laugh is adorable," Thought Jason. Once he stopped laughing and caught his breath, Nico spoke.

"Does that happen often here?" Chuckled Nico.

"Well that was a first for me, and I thought that I had seen everything," Admitted Jason as he walked over to a computer. He sat down in the green plastic chair and motioned for Nico to follow him. The other teen sat next to him in a red chair. Jason logged onto his school account and then entered the internet and searched up the main uses of helium. "Helium is widely used as an inert gas shield for arc welding; as a protective gas in growing silicon and germanium crystals, and in titanium and zirconium production. It is also used as a cooling medium for nuclear reactors," Read Jason.

"Simplified version?" Requested Nico.

"Protection while blow torching, Protection while making silicon, germanium, used to make zirconium and titanium, and cools off nuclear reactors," Translated Jason.

"What about blimps and shit like that?" Asked Nico. Jason blinked.

"That is an extremely good point Di Angelo," Exclaimed Jason. So, the two began to write up a small paper about their element and soon enough the paper was printed.

"I guess we make a good team Grace," Blurted Nico.

"Yeah, we do," Smiled Jason as he removed the paper from the printer.

"So should we hand our paper in to Mr. D?" Asked Nico curiously.

"Nah, it's due tomorrow. I'll do some quick edits tonight and plus I don't feel like dealing with that sarcastic little shit right now," Answered Jason, holding back a giggle. Nico laughed as well. Seconds later, both boys were howling with laughter, heaving to catch their breath.

"He is a sarcastic little shit," Admitted Nico. "I just hope that our chemistry teacher next term isn't this sassy." With that, the two began laughing again. The two continued their giggling fit until the bell rang a minute later.

"See you at lunch Nico," Said Jason as he walked out of the computer lab.

"Wait, we're having lunch together again?" Asked Nico.

"Well duh, I always have lunch with my friends," Stated Jason, grabbing his backpack.

**BOOM! Another chapter! Who's surprised at Annabeth and Percy? Nobody? Figures.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the bell rang to end third period, Jason headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. Once he ascended all of the steps, Piper and Leo came into view. They, as usual were reserving their table next to the water fountain. Jason didn't really remember when that became their usual spot, but somehow along the years of high school they came to sit there every day. Jason smiled in their direction and headed towards them. Leo greeted him with a cheery fist pump.

"Dude, you never came back to eat with me yesterday," Leo complained. Jason bit his lip.

"Sorry, Coach Hedgeson kept talking and wouldn't let me leave," He quickly responded. Leo gave him a funny look.

"I thought that you were going to speak with a teacher," Said Leo suspiciously.

"And you're not calling Coach Hedgeson a teacher? SHAME!" Jason recovered. If only his two friends really knew what happened that lunch period. His stomach did a flip flop at the thought. Piper and Leo looked at each other but decided to shrug it off. They knew that Jason was hiding something.

"So what's that new kid-Nico, like? You seem to be friends with him," Questioned Leo once again. A blush crept onto Jason's fair cheeks.

"Uh, he seems tough at first, but he's actually really nice, smart, and is approaching as we speak," Said Jason uncomfortably.

"Hi Jason," Nico smiled. He motioned towards Piper and Leo. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," Chirped Piper as she moved her bag off of the seat next to her and motioned for the punk to sit. "So how're you finding your way around the big T so far?" Many people abbreviated the school this way. After all, it was shaped as the letter T.

"Well I've already found the computer lab," He said, stifling a laugh. Jason smirked.

"Hey, what's so funny?" She giggled.

"Nothing," Jason and Nico said at the same time. They laughed again. Jason watched as Nico's whole face lit up as he laughed. The way his chest bounced up and down as each individual giggle passed through his vocal chords. Even the way his tongue slipped slightly in front of his bottom row of teeth, only to cover it with his hand. God dammit he was adorable. Jason felt heat rising to his face as he watched the dark haired teen laugh.

"My boy Jason, I do believe your blushing," Mocked Leo. "Was it something good? WERE THERE TEACHERS DOING SOMETHING NAUGHTY IN THERE?"

"I guess you'll just have to ask me in truth or dare tomorrow night," Said Jason sarcastically. Nico gave Jason a concerned look. He felt a tension building in his chest. The look that Nico was giving him was actually sincere. "Does he care about me?" Thought Jason. His heart fluttered at the thought. He quickly snapped himself out of it. He had Piper! The insanely hot and smart girl who was sitting right beside him. And was also crawling a hand up his thigh.

"Aw Jason, common," She pleaded, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You've gotten us all curious." She squeezed his thigh as she said the last word. Jason squeaked. To his left, Nico was looking away from the couple, looking severely uncomfortable. Jason didn't blame him. Jason batted Piper's hand away.

"Sorry, I swore that I wouldn't tell. Unless I got permission," Jason spoke clearly. Piper's eyes sparkled.

"Well than go get permission," She offered. Jason shook his head.

"No way could I get permission from both," He replied.

"Both?" Questioned Piper.

"Annabeth and Perc-oops. I wasn't supposed to say that.." Jason drifted off. Piper squealed.

"So something happened between Annabeth and Percy in the computer lab and you guys were laughing about it," Piper reasoned. Suddenly she gasped. "Were Annabeth and Percy doin' it in the computer lab?" Jason lowered his head.

"If you tell Annabeth that I told you, my head will be on a spike," Jason cowered.

"What about if I told her," Leo joked. "Technically you told Piper, not me." Jason facepalmed.

"I swear to god if anyone at this table tells Annabeth about the events that just took place, shit will go down," Threatened Jason.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared," Joked Piper with a laugh as she took her lunch out of her bag. Salami and mustard sandwich. Everyone followed Piper's example and began eating their lunches. Soon enough, the bell was ringing.

"See you later," Called Jason as he walked away from the lunch table. Nico cowered behind him, seeing as though next period was gym. Jason was more than thrilled to watch Nico get all sweaty and red faced as he ran laps around the gym floor. The only issue was the change rooms. Jason tried not to watch as Nico lifted his black shirt over his head, revealing a pale muscled torso. Jason licked his lips. He then removed his black skinny jeans, showing red plaid boxers. Jason blushed as he felt his lower regions grow. He quickly looked away and swapped his tight fitting jeans for floppy nylon shorts. Hopefully he would go unnoticed. Jason then took of his pullover and shirt in one shot. He felt a gaze on his stomach coming from Nico's direction, but decided not to check. It would only result in an extremely awkward situation. Someone from behind Jason cleared his throat. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked angry.

"Hey Jason, yeah I think you have a little fag watcher there," Spoke Octavian rudely. Nico quickly looked away at this comment.

"Wow, okay Octavian, no need for that language. And even if he were gay it doesn't matter," Spat Jason. Octavian was one of those people who always seemed to be in a bad mood. He was a player, and everyone knew it. Yet, all of the girls still followed him and his goonies around. It was either his complete and utter lack of disrespect towards teachers he had or his good looks. Jason guessed the latter.

"Just telling you," Octavian mumbled. Nico stormed out the door. Jason quickly put on his gym shirt and shoes before running after him.

"Dude, don't listen to Octavian. He's like, king of the dicks," Jason said. Nico cracked a slight grin.

"King of the dicks eh? He didn't seem to like dicks at all," He softly laughed. Now that response, Jason was not was the blonde expected. He let out a soft laugh, which escalated quickly into bending-over-laughing. He was interrupted by Mrs. Aphrod blowing her whistle.

"Okay class, I'll put five minutes on the clock. Run as many laps as you can, jog if you need to. And remember, try to keep your heartbeat in the 17-19 beats per 6 second range," Said Mrs. Aphrod as she turned away to set up the clock and music. For some unknown reason, she lacked the song, "Eye of the Tiger." Jason enthused multiple times for her to get the song, but the music was updated every five years or so. As a result the class usually ended up running to songs like, "Who Let the Dogs Out," and "Spice up your Life." Which Jason had to admit were not the absolute worst songs in the world. "Okay class, three, two, one, start running!" Jason let out a breath before beginning his run. He began slowish, preserving his energy. At the three minute mark he began to start running faster, his breath shaky. He lapped Nico more than a dozen times. I guess that's what happened when you're the linebacker on the football team. Eventually the timer buzzed and everyone stopped running and began walking the other way. Each person recorded their pulse and was then let out for a drink of water. As Jason passed by Nico, he noticed the red cheeks and sweaty shirt of the boy.

"How'd you do?" Nico asked.

"About 32, what about you?" Jason questioned back. Nico looked ashamed.

"Only 21," He mumbled.

"Hey, that's great! I just have extra practice, you're about right where you should be," Jason enthused. Once the class entered the gym again after the water break, dodge ball broke out; Jason's favourite gym activity. He pummelled a couple people before catch a few balls to get his team back in the game. Unfortunately, his rescue mission was unsuccessful and he found himself being the only one left on his side. He also noticed that only one person was on the other side as well, Nico. He stood at the back of the court, waiting for the foam balls to come flying towards his face. The rule was if the person could dodge ten throws, their whole team was let back onto the court. Jason smirked at Nico before picking up a red ball and chucking it at the boy. He swiftly dodged it and his team yelled, "1!" Next was an orange ball sitting by his feet. He side threw this one, nearly shaving off half of Nico's head. "2!" Jason lunged for a yellow ball and quickly threw it. "3!" A green ball ricocheted off the wall towards Nico. "4!" In panic, Jason threw two balls at once, blue and indigo. Both bounced off the wall behind the punk. "5, 6!" By this point, Nico's team was starting to get exciting and were jumping up and down. With one great swoop, a black ball flung out of Jason's hand and stopped at Nico's stomach. The boy bent over in pain, only to come back up, holding the ball in his hands.

"That's it! Nico's team wins," Shouted Mrs. Aphrod. Jason grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry guys," He laughed to his teammates.

**Whew, that was a long chapter haha. Alright. Who got the rainbow reference?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so, smut ahead. You have been warned.**

Jason let out a groan as Nico kissed down his naked chest and down to his waistband. Shiny red marks lay ravished wherever Nico touched his lips. Of course there was a little bit of uncomfortable-ness due to the boy's lip ring scraping along the blonde's torso. Once in a while it would get stuck in Jason's belly button, but only to be removed in milliseconds by the punk boy. He finally settled on leaving the black ring on the night stand. Jason chuckled at the sight and Nico quickly resumed his previous actions.

"_Mm, fuck Nico," _Moaned Jason as Nico shuffled his boxers over the aching erection. Suddenly the boxers were nowhere to be seen and Nico took Jason in his right hand. He pumped hard and fast, making Jason groan once more. And then Jason blacked out for a minute as Nico slid his mouth over the organ. He soon popped off, a trail of saliva from his lips to Jason's dick.

"_You like it when I suck your cock?" _Asked Nico teasingly. Jason nodded his head. "_You like it dirty don't you naughty boy?" _

"_Fuck Nico I'm gonna'" _Proclaimed Jason as his orgasm approached. Suddenly Piper walked into the room.

"_Jason? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" _She yelled.

And then he woke up. Jason sat bolting up from his slumber, twisting his wrist, which was inside his pants, backwards. Hot lead filled throughout his whole arm. "FUCK!" Yelped Jason cradling his wrist. It was only then, he realised his bed was soaked with cum.

"Jason?! What's wrong?" Proclaimed Jason's mother who ran into Jason's room alongside his father. Her eyes drifted to his now purple wrist, and then slowly moved towards his black bed sheet with white goo on it. She decided not to say anything about that. She inspected his swelling wrist, eyes squinted. "I think it's broken. I don't even want to know how it happened, but it did. Let's go to the hospital," Proclaimed Jason's mother prancing out of the room. Jason cursed and crawled out of bed, only to have white liquid drip down his leg. With one hand, he removed his soiled boxers and then replaced them with a clean pair and some jeans. He threw on an orange hoodie, jolting his hand in the process. He let out another cry, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. He heard the engine of the car starting and stalked to the garage. Once inside the car, Jason's dad looked over at him.

"Your mother said that she was going back to sleep," Informed Jason's father. "So what even happened? How did you manage to break your hand while sleeping?" Jason blushed, remembering his dream of Nico ravishing him.

"I uhh, twisted while sitting up too quickly," Mumbled Jason, half lying.

"I see. Were you having a nightmare?" Asked the father once again. Jason shook his head. He was not in the mood for talking at the moment. His wrist was on fire, his mom was more than likely to notice the cum stained sheets when she washed them the next morning and he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with Nico Di Angelo. He looked so delicious kissing down his chest and sucking his cock. He only wished that the dream had been real. But Jason wasn't stupid enough to think that Nico would ever like him back. And plus there was the aspect of Piper.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Jason repeated to himself.

"What was that?" Asked his father, giving Jason a strange look. Jason waved him off. Soon the car parked in front of the hospital. They escorted themselves in and walked towards a checkout counter. They were greeted by a young lady with chocolate coloured skin and a bright smile.

"Hello young man, what's the problem?" She questioned.

"I uh, I think I broke my wrist," Said Jason. Jason's dad gave the nurse all of their information and then they were told to sit and wait for the x-rays and doctors. It took two hours of waiting to get an x-ray and three hours to see a doctor. While in the office, Jason was asked multiple times to explain thoroughly what happened. Each time he replied with an, "I'd rather not say." Finally the doctor asked if he would reveal his actions if his father left the room. This time, Jason said yes.

"So what happened? In detail," Inquired the doctor.

"I was um I had a wet dream and I kind of had my pant in my pants when I sat up and I twisted it backwards," Jason mumbled quietly. The doctor held back a laugh and had to excuse himself from the room. Although the door was closed, Jason could hear the laughter through the wood.

"Sorry about that, just had to check with the nurse about something," Lied the doctor, letting himself back into the room.

"Oh, haha, let's all laugh at Jason who broke his wrist while jacking off," Said Jason sarcastically as the doctor began to apply a cast.

**Well that was not your usual, waking up from a wet dream scenario, but I promise you'll understand why this happened next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, a very embarrassed Jason Grace walked into his Social Studies class. He had already gone to chemistry and the entire class practically jumped on him, asking what happened to his arm. He replied with an "I broke it." He had blushed when Nico gestured to his cast, remembering his dream the previous night. So, when Leo asked Jason what happened, the blonde shot the Latino a glare.

"I broke it," Said Jason flatly. Leo playfully punched him in the stomach.

"No, I meant how did you break it? Give me the whole story," Chided Leo.

"I'd rather not," Said Jason.

"Common, I'm your best friend. You can trust me with anything," Warmly spoke Leo. At those words, Jason's walls of defences collapsed. His secret was aching to be told. He needed to tell someone. He bit his lip before looking away and down.

"Leo?" Jason asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Answered Leo, clearly sensing the tenseness in Jason's voice.

"I-I'm bi," Mumbled Jason hiding his face. Leo sat there quietly for about ten seconds. But it was the longest ten seconds of Jason's life.

"Well what's so bad about that?" Smiled Leo finally. "I mean, yeah it surprised me, but that doesn't change anything." Jason let out a breath and gave Leo a smile.

"Thanks Leo, but if you tell anyone, I-um, shit will go down," Threatened Jason. Leo chuckled.

"I won't, I promise. But no offense Jason, what does being bi have to do with breaking your wrist?" Questioned Leo. Jason grimaced.

"I was kind of having a dream about a guy, woke up with my hand in my pants and twisted it backwards when I woke up," Blurted Jason. Leo held back a laugh.

"Dude, you are just failure at life," Snickered the curly haired boy. Just then, the teacher at the front of the room started writing on the board. Jason watched as the young man inscribed a Venn diagram.

"Okay, so today we're going to discuss the differences and similarities between the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. I'll give you some time to think. Meanwhile I'll watch Llamas with Hats or something," Joked the teacher. The classroom laughed at the inside joke. Mr. Chiro was loved by all of his students due to his sense of humor. With each class he shared jokes and fun times. He genuinely cared about the wellbeing of his students and formed friendships with his class. Jason loved the man to bits; he would go to him almost once every week, asking for advice about something or other. He even considered talking to him about his feelings towards Nico.

After about ten minutes, Mr. Chiro sat in the no-back chair in front of the class, pushing thick rimmed glasses down onto his nose.

"So, anyone have any thoughts?" Asked the teacher sounding jokingly romantic. Jason raised his hand first. Mr. Chiro nodded in his direction.

"The Greek gods, actions of the individual were of more consequences than actions of the group, which is the opposite of the Romans. And a similarity is that the some of the gods were the gods of the same thing. Like, Zeus was the god of the sky and lightning and so was Jupiter," Preached Jason.

"Very good Jason, anyone else?" Smiled Mr. Chiro, his white teeth shining. He called upon multiple students, each time writing down their fact on the diagram. Soon enough it was full, and the bell rang just in time. Jason exited the class, waving at Leo. Next came English, which was easy as always for Jason. Finally lunch period came. Jason sprinted to the cafeteria, hoping to get a place in line before the crowd came. While waiting, he spotted a very disorientated Nico Di Angelo walking towards him.

"Hey Jace, mind if I eat lunch with you again?" Asked Nico. Jason nodded his head and smiled. He noticed that the whites of Nico's eyes were a rosy pink colour and he was swaying slightly.

"Err, Nico you weren't just smoking weed again were you?" Asked Jason timidly. Nico smiled.

"Gives me an amazing high man. I still think that you should try it one day," Cooed the boy. Jason cringed at the memory of his first day with Nico. He had almost been pressured into taking weed by him. He would have done it if it weren't for Annabeth interrupting them. He silently thanked her.

"You keep saying that, but I've shown no inclinations of wanting to smoke, you dink," Joked Jason. Nico smirked.

"Did you just call me a dink?" Giggled the punk. "What does that even mean?" Jason waved off the question, seeing as though he was about to order his food. He ended up with a hamburger and fries. He and Nico walked towards the table next to water fountain. Nico held the hamburger while Jason held the fries, seeing as though he only had one working hand. They then sat down next to Piper and Leo.

"Hey hun," Smiled Piper, peppering a kiss onto Jason's cheek. "What's up Nico?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Mr. Uglian kicked me out of his class because I popped the gum I was chewing," Answered Nico, grinning. Jason smiled dreamily at the boy's perfectly aligned teeth. Suddenly Leo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Piper noticed this and looked oddly at the boy.

"Leo? Um, why are you making that face?" Asked Piper nervously. Leo turned snapped out of his state of shock and split into a full out grin.

"I KNOW WHO IT IS, I KNOW WHO IT FUCKING IS," Announced Leo as he ripped his lighter out of his pocket, lit it up, held it above his head and ran out of the cafeteria.

"LEO?! COME BACK HERE!" Yelled Piper, leaving the table to go chase after the Latino, leaving Jason and Nico alone. They heard distant cries like, "I SHIP IT SO HARD," and "TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT," Coming from the direction the two had run off in.

"Well that was interesting," Said Nico. "What's with the lighter?"

"I don't even know man, he just carries it with him everywhere. He's passed the stage of being a simple pyromaniac," Replied Jason with a shrug.

"This school is freaking nuts," Laughed Nico.

"So, you like it?" Asked Jason curiously.

"I love it."

**Okay so next chapter is the party. I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

The next few periods flew by. Soon enough, Jason was kissing his parents hello. He quickly excused himself and ran upstairs to get ready for Piper's party. Ripping through his closet, he finally found the specific shirt he was looking for; a sweater with purple and orange stripes. He didn't know why he liked the two colours so much. Next came a pair of dark blue denim jeans. They fit snugly along his butt, and bunched up occasionally around the knees. Finally came the excruciatingly long process of styling his blonde hair. The sticky hair wax danced along pale fingers and soft blonde strands. Once he found his quiff acceptable, which took five retries and fifteen minutes to complete, Jason hopped back down the stairs and checked himself out in the full-body mirror. His arm looked funny with the cast shoved inside of the sleeve of the sweater. Jason pushed the thought away, no one would judge a cast.

"Looking good son!" Announced Jason's dad, who was walking up behind him. Jason smiled. "Gonna get all the ladies tonight!"

"Dad!" Exclaimed Jason.

"What? I remember when I was your age I- well hello sweetie," Responded Jason's father, stopping mid-sentence at the sight of his wife. She gave him a look.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," They both responded.

"If you say so. Okay Jason, you've got our number? Call us if you need a ride home. I don't care if its four in the morning, if you're even close to drunk, I don't want you driving," Jason's mom listed off.

"Yes mom, I know, I won't," Jason said sarcastically.

"Oh and one more thing," She stated. Jason gave her a questioning look. "Have fun, honey bunches of love muffin!" Jason cringed at the name his mom called him, only to be crushed in a tight hug. He sighed and hugged her back. Next he gave his dad a meaningful look and walked out the door. He waited a few minutes for Leo to show up. About two minutes later, a beige minivan pulled into his driveway. He hopped into the car.

"Jasonnn, my main man. What-up?" Grinned Leo. His dad waved from the front seat.

"Oh you know, just excited for the party and all," Laughed Jason.

"So, we're picking up Nico next I believe," Said Leo's dad, pulling out of the driveway.

"That's right," Said Jason with a smile. Jason strived to impress his friend's parent's in any way possible. Whether politeness, athleticism or even just simply having a conversation, he felt obligated to be his best. Five chatting filled minutes later, the car pulled up in Nico's driveway. His house was a bungalow with a white exterior and cream window blinds. A brown door opened and Nico walked outside. He was wearing his usual black jeans and black t shirt, but on top her wore a brown leather jacket. As he walked closer, Jason noticed black eyeliner circling the boy's eyes. It made his brown iris' pop. Jason felt his mouth water. The eyeliner gave the boy an extra edge, if that were even possible. Nico slid the car door open and walked into the car.

"Hey," He smiled at Jason, and then to Leo.

"Hi Nico, I'm Heph," Said Leo's dad.

"Nice to meet you sir," Smiled Nico. Jason's ears perked up when Nico said 'sir.' For some unknown reason, he found it incredibly appealing. If only Nico would call him sir-tied up with ropes, begging to be fucked. Jason shook his head. Nico sat next to Jason in the back and buckled his seatbelt. Next, he looked up at Jason. Was that glitter above his eyeliner?

"Jason?" Asked Nico, who noticed Jason staring at him. The blonde quickly snapped out of his daze, only to see Leo in the front seat giving him a paedo face.

"Yeah?" Asked Jason.

"Why were you-nothing," Nico drifted off. "If it's the eyeliner then I don't know what to do, it takes ages to get off and it just makes me feel better about myself, and I don't know, do you hate it?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"No, I uh, I actually really like it," Responded Jason, softly blushing. Nico made a shy smile. Jason looked to the front seat once again and saw Leo air thrusting. Jason tossed him a glare. This was exactly how Piper found out that Jason liked her. There they were, having a perfectly normal conversation at the cafeteria table, when Leo decided to make a "Secret," orgasm face. Of course Piper was confused at first and asked what was going on. After multiple awkward minutes of making up excuses, Jason finally confessed his feelings towards her. Luckily and amazingly, Nico had failed to notice Leo having sex with his seatbelt.

"Alright boys, we're here! Jason's mom is driving home," Announced Leo's dad as he drove into Piper's driveway. The three all said thank you and then exited the car. Next, Leo knocked on the door. Immediately they were greeted by Piper. Her hair was styled in beautiful spirals and brown eyeliner lined the edges of her lashes.

"Hey, you made it! Okay so, alcohol's in the kitchen and pot's outside. Oh and dancing's in the living room," Laughed Piper, already seemingly drunk. Jason gave her a timid smile. "Why so shy Jasiboo?" She asked.

"You just er look really nice," Jason mumbled.

"Aww thank you! Ya' don't look that bad yourself, Big Boy," Piper said, emphasizing the word 'Big.' Jason held back a laugh, but it came out as an, "Mmmph." Piper motioned for the boys to enter. So, the boys walked into the foggy living room. Apparently not everyone had followed the "Only smoke outside," rule. Loud music rang throughout the house. Piper had chosen a great playlist. Sometimes great dance music like _All Time Low. _But often songs by _Abba, _or _Hairspray_ would play, causing the crowd to scream with happiness. Suddenly Jason's hand was stolen and was dragged onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me Jason!" Giggled Piper. Jason smiled and followed his girlfriend.

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight…. _

Jason tried his best to dance to the Abba song, simultaneously avoiding hitting Piper in the face with his cast. Soon, the song ended and it switched to a slower song, _Without Love. _Without notice, Leo tapped the blonde boy and began performing a very dramatic production of the song. He held out his hand for Jason jokingly. Jason took it, only to be pulled into a turn.

_Once I was a selfish fool who never understood, never looked inside myself, but on the outside I looked good._

Both boys sang dramatically while waltzing around the room, making googly eyes at each other. Half way through the song, Jason looked around for his punk friend. He finally found him sitting on a couch awkwardly.

"I'm going to go get Nico," Announced Jason, separating himself from the Latino.

"Come back soon my love," Spoke Leo dreamily. Jason first walked into the kitchen. There he found Reyna, Frank and Hazel playing some sort of drinking game. He didn't normally hang out with them outside of school, but occasionally they exchanged conversation.

"Hi," Said Jason quietly, grabbing two alcoholic beverages from behind them. They all waved. Next Jason went on to find Nico once again. This time he was found sitting on top of a ping pong table. His glitter covered eyelids shone in the strobe light. Jason let out a low groan as dark eyes fixated on him. Just Jason's luck, Nico already had a drink. By the smell of it; Pure vodka.

"Hey Jace, I thought you were dancing with Leo," Nico said, smirking. Why was he always smirking? "Was he your man after midnight?" At that, Jason keeled over laughing. He wondered how long it took for Nico to come up with that.

"Leo wouldn't be my man after midnight, even if we were the last human beings on the planet and it was the only way to reproduce," Groaned Jason. Nico lifted his cup to pink lips. He chugged the rest down. Jason licked his lips.

"T-tell me, who would be your man after midnight then?" Slurred Nico. Jason bit his lip. He couldn't just say that it would be Nico. He would hate him forever. But then again, he was pretty drunk. Alcohol Amnesia? Jason took a deep breath. He just needed to get this over with.

"You. You'd be my man after midnight."

**WHAT? SHE'S STOPPING THERE? Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I just realised how lame that last line really was. So I apologise for that.**

A grin huge split onto Nico's face. With his right hand, he grabbed onto Jason's sweater and pulled him in between his knees.

"So you l-like me Grace?" Nico teased. His words were clearly slurred, indicating that the boy was very drunk. Jason gave a shy smile.

"So what, are you um, you know," Jason stammered, looking for the right words.

"Gay? Nah man, I like t-to consider myself pansexual. So whatever floats y-your boat," Nico said. Jason cocked his head sideways.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, what's pansexual?" Jason asked curiously. Nico smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart. Anyways you d-dink it's when someone's open to members of all sexual orientations or gender identities including straight, gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transsexual. I like my options," Preached Nico. "Oh and just so you know, that doesn't mean that I like every person that I see."

"Do you um, like me?" Asked Jason once again. Nico laughed, making the ping pong table wobble.

"Yes, I like you. You surprised me Grace, I'll give you that. I didn't think that you were bi or gay," Nico chuckled. Suddenly he gasped. "Is Piper your beard?"

"No, no, of course not. I wouldn't do that to her. Plus I'm bi," Jason quickly responded. Jason's head felt numb. Almost as if Nico had put some sort of spell on him. Nico-sexy-Di Angelo actually liked him back. Suddenly Jason felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a grinning Leo.

"Dude, we're playing truth or dare in the living room. Do you want to join us?" He asked. Both boys nodded their heads. Jason shot Nico a smile before they were escorted out of the room. They found everyone sitting in a circle in the living room. After the three sat down, the game began.

"Piper! Truth or dare," Said Percy with a wicked grin on his face.

"Dare," Responded Piper.

"In that case, I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Leo's nipples," Laughed Percy maniacally. Piper groaned and walked over to the fridge to receive the creamy dessert. She shook the bottle as Leo removed his shirt, grinning like a maniac. Slowly she squirted to dollops of cream onto Leo and then put the can back into the fridge.

"I'm so sorry Jason," Groaned Piper before she leaned down and stuck out her tongue. She licked across each nipple, collecting all of the white liquid. Laughter rang throughout the room as Piper lifted her head and frowned, but everyone could tell that she was holding back a laugh. She was clearly still drunk. Leo shot Percy a hand gun with a smile. "Annabethioso, truth or dare?"

"Er, truth," Said Annabeth.

"What the heck is goin' on between you and Percy? Sneakin' around the hallways like what the hell? Am I right people?" Said Piper, talking like a show host. Everyone cheered. Annabeth blushed deeply.

"We've sort of been doing each other favours," Said Annabeth timidly.

"I think that we ALL want to know what you mean by favours. Don't we people?" Said Piper, still speaking like a talk show host.

"Sexual favours," Replied Annabeth burying her face into her hands. Everyone oo-ed.

"Damn girl, we were not expecting that at all were we," Said Piper sarcastically. After a minute or so, Annabeth removed her face from her hands and resumed the game.

"Frank, truth or dare?" Announced Annabeth, who was still a tomato shade of red.

"Truth," Said Frank, smiling.

"Do you like Hazel?" Smirked Annabeth. Frank's smile disappeared. He slowly nodded his head. Beside him, Hazel attacked him in a hug.

"Aw, Frank, I like you too!" Squealed Hazel, hugging her future boyfriend. Frank mouthed the words "thank you," to Annabeth before turning to Leo.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Inquired Frank.

"Dare! And make it a good one," Leo said quickly. Frank glared at Leo. For some reason, the two had it in for each other.

"I dare you to drink half a cup of ketchup," Frank smiled, cracking his knuckles. Leo smiled a devilish grin.

"A dare's a dare! Piper, where do you keep your measuring utensils?" Chirped Leo. Piper gathered the ingredients. They both returned with a gelatinous red substance in a dry measurer. Slowly, Leo brought it to his lips and drank.

"Ew," Gawked Reyna, who was sitting beside him. After about two minutes, the ketchup was gone.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done," Bragged Leo, slamming the dry measurer onto the ground. Suddenly the paedo face from the car returned and turned to Jason. He knew that he was in trouble. He knew what truth would be, but dare… "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Tr-dare. Dare," Stuttered Jason. The paedo face intensified.

"I dare you to make out, full tongue with Nico for one minute," Exclaimed the Latino. Jason stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Grumbled Jason.

"A dare's a dare my man. Do it or face the punishment," Chided Leo. Jason contemplated his options. He didn't really feel like drinking mayonnaise, mustard and a two year old veggie burger out of toilet.

"Fine," Mumbled Jason, turning to Nico. The punk looked down, shy among all of the people. "Hey, are you okay with this?"

"S-okay," Squeaked Nico, his glittery eyes darted towards Jason's electric blues.

"Any time now gentlemen," Coaxed Leo. Slowly Jason leaned in, breathing in Nico's scent. His mind was exploding. Nico eased in closer, tilting his head to the side, allowing Jason access to his lips. His soft, pink, perfect lips. Jason sighed before finally connecting. Lips collided and sparks went off in Jason's head. He felt as if he might electrocute Nico. Wet lips moved together softly. Jason soon swiped his tongue across Nico's bottom lip, making the smaller boy smirk into the kiss. Laying a hand onto the back of Nico's neck, the blonde nipped and licked. Soon Nico's tongue entered Jason's mouth, as well as grabbing a fistful of golden hair. Loud squishing sounds were emitted from the clashing lips. Suddenly, Nico's other hand dragged its way down Jason's chest, settling on a muscled abdomen. Jason's stomach tightened at the touch, he silently prayed that the dark haired boy didn't move any lower. Jason considered making his own move on Nico, but decided against it. One, because no one knew he was bi. Two, it might not have been the most pleasurable experience to have a cast dragged across your thigh. All of the sudden, Nico pushed Jason onto the ground. The weight of Nico di Angelo crashed onto his chest. Jason grabbed both sides of Nico's head with his hands and pulled him back towards his lips. It was a little awkward with the cast, but Nico didn't seem to mind. Arms locked beside pale ears as Nico suspended himself above Jason. Jason cracked his eyes open to see the events taking place above him. He felt his lower regions jolt. The black eyeliner that Nico wore was smudged to the point where it looked like he was wearing eye shadow, and it turned Jason on. He watched the talented lips attack his own, his groin burned with desire. He wanted to take the boy at that instant. He playfully thrust his hips, brushing against Nico's. He felt the punk shiver before lowering himself so that he was straddling Jason's hips. Nico ground himself down onto Jason. The blonde moaned into the kiss. All thoughts escaped his mind but Nico. Nico. Nico. And then Leo.

"OKAY, GUYS I SAID MAKE OUT, NOT HAVE SEX," Interrupted Leo. Nico slowly raised himself off of Jason. The blonde's mind was going crazy. On one hand, he just made out with Nico. On the other hand, by this point it was blatantly obvious how Jason felt about guys.

**Well, a lot went down in this chapter. Shout out to drunk talk show host Piper **


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's eyes darted from Nico's face to the staring crowd. Suddenly everyone erupted in laughter. Everyone but Piper. Jason's cheeks turned a light crimson. It was only then he realised the hand inside of his pants. Nico seemed to realise this too and quickly pulled out.

"Jason. A minute in the kitchen please?" Ordered Piper. Jason sucked in his cheeks and followed her. Piper gave Jason a stern look. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Jason's heart punched his ribs and his body was overcome with heat. Suddenly his eyes blurred with saltwater and his upper half collapsed onto the kitchen table. His emotions seemed to bubble inside of his stomach. Choked, muffled sobs nuzzled their way through Jason's arms. 'This is it,' Thought Jason. 'She's going to judge me for being bi and break up with me.'

"Baby! Look it's fine, I won't judge you or anything. Just-just talk to me," Spoke Piper gently, rubbing a hand on Jason's back soothingly. Jason cracked a red rimmed eye from his arms.

"Oh yeah, and then you'll just break up with me afterwards," Hiccupped Jason.

"Jason, if you're gay, like full out, that would be a reason to break up. But I don't care if you're bi. I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I would find it kind of… sexy," Reassured Piper. Jason lifted his face out of his arms.

"Sexy?" Quietly spoke Jason. Piper giggled.

"Yes sexy you goof. Although Jason, one more thing. Are you in love with Nico?" Said Piper, her voice unsteady. They stood together in silence for what felt like forever. Slowly, Jason nodded his head. Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

"I am," Solemnly spoke Jason. Piper wiped a tear forming at the edge of her eye.

"No Pipes! Don't cry, I-I love you too just… GODS WHY AM I SUCH A FUCK UP?" Exclaimed Jason, slamming his cast hand on the table. Pain shot up arm and spread throughout his body. He quickly cradled his hand. Piper giggled and wiped another tear.

"You're such a doofus," Piper laughed as she kissed his cast better. She sighed. "What the hell do we do now Jace?" Jason shrugged.

"I really don't know. I just want whatever you think is best for you," Empathised Jason.

"Jason- I love you. But I don't know if I can deal with the fact that you love someone other than me. It's not because you're bi, it's because I would always wonder if you love Nico more than me," Murmured Piper.

"So, this is it," Began Jason. "We're breaking up?" Piper pursed her lips and nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry Jason," Cried Piper as she embraced the blonde. She buried her face in his chest, using the thick material to wipe away her tears. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," She mumbled over again. Jason ran a hand along her back and squeezed her tightly. Jason's legs felt numb and buttery. Images of Piper's head in his lap flashed before his mind.

"_I can't believe it took us this long to go on a date," _Piper had said. _"I guess it's a good thing Leo's such a blabbermouth."_ Jason looked down at her smiling face, breathing in the warm park breeze. The air smelled of freshly cut grass and roses.

"_I guess so," _Laughed Jason, lifting the chocolate haired girl's head out of his lap. It was that day that they had shared their first kiss. Jason snapped out of his memories.

"Piper, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong," Quietly spoke Jason. "I'm the idiot here." Piper looked up from the sweater.

"Jason, you can't control your feelings. Don't take all the blame here," Accused Piper.

"I know but I can't help but feel completely responsible for all of this," Mumbled Jason.

"Well don't feel that way. Let's just say this- we're both equally responsible for this. And now we go back out there and act like we didn't break up. I don't want everyone to think I'm homophobic. Unless you want to tell Nico that you're in love with him," Suggested Piper, wiping her eyes.

"I'll take the first offer," Sighed Jason. But you might want to wait a minute for your eyes to look less red." Piper gave a restrained laugh, walking to the bathroom to apply some concealer.

**Well, I didn't enjoy writing this part very much. But hope you guys liked reading it**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a smutty chapter, so beware.**

Jason spent the next few days moping. Moping at school, moping at home, moping on the football field, and all because he'd been dumped. Jason loved Piper, he didn't want to break up. He just couldn't resist Nico. Maybe it was good that the couple had broken up. Perhaps this could allow Jason to explore his sexuality more thoroughly. The only good news he had gotten in the past few days was that his cast would be removed in a week. Apparently Dr. Laugh-at-Jason decided that the brake was almost healed.

"Moomm," Whined Jason from his bedroom. "Could you get me a glass of water?" The blonde was lying in his bed with his laptop on his stomach. The fan inside whirred, producing electric heat which warmed Jason from the outside-in.

"Jason, breaking up with your girlfriend is not an excuse to use me as your personal slave. Get your water yourself," Barked Jason's mother from downstairs. Jason contemplated this for a minute, only to reject the idea. No way was he going ALL the way downstairs and back up to get a simple cup of water. He sighed and then turned on his phone. He thought about texting Leo to vent. But he figured that Leo wasn't the best type of person to vent to. Maybe he should text the person who caused all of the moping. Jason's stomach did a flip flop. The two had talked only once since the kissing incident. They exchanged casualties in the hallway, but then out of nowhere Jason asked the taboo question.

"Do you actually like me or were you just drunk?" Blurted Jason. Nico smiled.

"Yes, I actually like you." Jason's face split into a big smile and he hugged Nico tightly, only to be interrupted by Octavian.

"So Jason likes it in the ass, never would have guessed it. Hope you don't get any shit-dick," Mocked Octavian. His groupies laughed.

"Literally, what the fuck Octavian," Interjected Jason.

"I'm just teasing you. Don't get your thong into a twist." Jason cringed at the memory. Slowly he brought up Nico's contact on his phone.

"Hey." It took a few minutes for Nico to respond. Finally Jason's phone buzzed.

"What's up?" He asked. Jason tried to think of a cool response but came up with nothing.

"Just lying in bed. How about you?" Texted Jason.

"Cleaning out my room. The people are coming to collect used items tomorrow."

"Cool, have you found anything interesting?"

"Not much. Only one porn magazine. Apparently fetus me liked gay fisting." This comment made Jason blush and his groin jump. He bit his lip, imagining himself fisting Nico. Hot and sweaty, hair plastered to foreheads. A small groan escaped Jason's throat.

"I take it you don't like gay fisting anymore."

"Oh I do. I just don't like watching other people do it to each other."

"Well then how do you still like it?"

"I do it to myself." Jason's eyes bugged out at the screen. He felt his dick hardening. Oh god.

"Tell me more."

"Ooo, I've summoned a horny Jason Grace. But I wouldn't want to get you all hot and bothered over there. Too bad, I wish I could tell you about my bedside drawer. I keep some cool stuff in there."

"Just-please. Don't do this to me," Texted Jason. His hand gripped his fully hardened cock and he slid his thumb over the slit.

"Fine. If you insist. Well in that drawer are my beads and of course my dildo. It's so big and fills me up until I can't take it anymore. I pound myself with it into my bed. Abusing my tight little hole. Fucking myself until I cum. Other times I like to ride it. Feeling the cool rubber against my hot inside. My ass is just so hungry for it. Although I wish I could replace it with something a little more-realistic." Damn. He was good. Jason pumped his cock and then removed it to suck on his fingers. If only he had two working hands. He slowly trailed his slick fingers down to his entrance, prodding at his hole. Slowly he slid in and waited for himself to adjust. Next he thrusted the fingers in and out, trying to find his prostate.

"Mm, fuck Nico," Jason moaned, imagining the fingers were Nico's. He curled his fingers in and gasped, hitting his prostate. Once the spot was found, Jason couldn't keep his hands off of it. He squeezed and massaged the walnut sized area. Whimpers tumbled out of Jason's mouth as he abused his prostate. As best as he could, he texted Nico back with his cast hand. "God Nico."

"You like that you naughty boy? I bet you're fucking yourself right now. Bet you wish it was me fucking you, slamming my hard cock into you, making you moan for the world to hear. Then I would slap your ass cheeks good and hard for your punishment, risking getting us caught! You wouldn't want that would you? Your mom walking in on you with a cock in your ass, whining like a little girl, loving my cock." Jason ran the scene inside his head as he fucked himself. Soon enough Jason's orgasm approached. He sped up his thrusts, pounding his prostate. He came with a muffled cry, his back arched into the air. He lay there, panting contently, trying to think of a good response for Nico.

"I came."

"Oh did you now?"

**Whelp, that was something. Sorry about the wait, I was out of town. **


	11. Chapter 11

School was awkward to say the least. Piper and Jason were still acting like they were dating, and everyone believed them. Why wouldn't they? It felt forced and well, awkward. Fake kisses, fake longing looks even down to the nose boops. It just magnified the aching feeling in Jason's stomach that they were broken up. And it was only to get worse. The sappiness was going to stop the next day when they announce to everyone that they were breaking up. And then there was also the fact of Nico. Throughout the course of the fake-dating, Jason and Nico had gotten a bit more cuddly. Not just in the physical way, but in conversations. Snarky comments had melted away into sweet and caring complements. Like the way that Jason loved the crinkles around Nico's eyes when he smiled. Jason marinated those thoughts in his head whilst scrolling through his dashboard on tumblr. Nothing seemed particularly amusing, so he shut the laptop. His bedside clock read two AM. Jason panicked as he quickly shut off his lamp and attempted to sleep. In only five hours he would have to get up. He pulled the plush pillow over his head and groaned, cursing to himself and swearing that the next night he would go to sleep earlier.

Jason practically punched the alarm clock when it blared to wake him for the upcoming day. He groaned before slowly edging himself out from under the quilt. He shivered at the brisk air on his bare chest. Goosebumps formed on his legs and with one big swoop he lunged out of bed. He frowned as he scrolled through his closet. He finally settled on a blue camp shirt and his favourite pair of jeans. It was either the way the denim hugged his ass just right or the way they were just so comfortable, that made them his favourite. He sighed, walking down the stairs and then ate his breakfast of toast with strawberry jam. Once his hair was styled to perfection and his teeth were brushed, Jason was ready for the day.

As always, Jason's dad drove him to school while on the way to work. As the car whipped by block upon block, a thought of Nico popped into Jason's head. A thought of Nico laughing. Jason smiled at the thought and then looked over to his dad. He was concentrating on the road. Jason loved his dad more than anything, and hated keeping secrets from him. He had previously decided not to reveal that he was bisexual previously, due to the fact that he wasn't so sure about it. Nico had proven him wrong. Jason just wanted to kiss him forever. His heart beat faster at the thought. 'I have to tell him,' Thought Jason, his palms sweating. Thoughts of rejection flooded through his head. What if his dad disowned him? He doubted that would happen, seeing as though his father wasn't homophobic. Even so, it was simply scary. He could feel his rapid heartbeat in his ears and a voice inside his head repeating the words, 'tell him,' over and over again. Jason took a deep breath; It was now or never.

"Dad, I have to tell you something," Stammered Jason, breathing deeply. Jason's dad looked to his son momentarily, only to lock his eyes back on the road.

"What is it?" Jason's dad sounded unamused, clearly distraught by all the traffic. Jason took another deep breath.

"Dad, I- I'm bisexual," Stuttered Jason. Jason's dad twitched his mouth. He wasn't listening.

"Damn driver, MOVE!" Yelled his dad, while honking the horn.

"Dad!" Shouted Jason, regaining his dad's attention.

"Did you say something son?"

"I said that I was bisexual."

"You're bisexual? Damn it. I owe your mother ten bucks now," Murmured his dad.

"Wait, you were betting on my sexuali- okay never mind, not important at the moment. So you're okay with it?" Asked Jason nervously.

"Of course, doesn't change the fact that you're still my son and I love you with everything that I've got." With that the two shared a loving hug, only to be honked. "DAMN IT I'M HAVING A MOMENT WITH MY SON YOU BASTARD!" Yelled his dad before revving the engine and going about fifty miles above the speed limit. Jason laughed as he felt his stomach drop at the sudden acceleration.

"You're pretty cool dad, you know that right?"

"Well who can be cooler than your old man? Now let's get you to school."


	12. Chapter 12

Practically everyone reacted the way Jason had hypothesised. They all gasped and asked what went wrong in the relationship. Figures. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his rib cage every time someone asked that question. He went wrong. His feelings went wrong. But of course, he replied with a, "We just weren't feeling it anymore." If anything, the excuse made it worse. Jason still felt it. He was still in love with Piper McLean. He mentally yelled at Nico for being so god damn amazing.

"Please don't tell me you broke up because of me," Pleaded Leo, a seriously anxious look pasted on his face. Jason gave him a confused expression.

"Why would we break up because of you?" Asked Jason curiously.

"NO REASON," Replied Leo too quickly. "NO REASON AT ALL. OH LOOK BURRITOS." And then Leo made a beeline towards the cafeteria doors, holding a lighter above his head once again. Piper and Jason exchanged a look of fear.

"The fuck did he do?" Asked Jason, running a hand through his blonde locks. Piper shrugged.

"God only knows. Hopefully it doesn't turn out too bad. So, I'm going to go sit with Reyna for this lunch, don't take it personally I just… Ever since you told me that you were bi, I started thinking about my own sexuality. I don't really know at the moment, like how I feel. I just know that I've been thinking differently about myself lately."

"Well I guess it was just one of those 'aha!' Moments," Chuckled Jason. Piper giggled, her eyes sparkling.

"You're such a weirdo. Anyways, I'm going to go now before this gets awkward," Announced Piper, skipping over to Reyna. Jason sighed, watching her braid bounce from side to side. A feather had been woven into it, giving it a more Native look. It was stunning. But it was over. Jason simply had to come to terms with that. He couldn't spend his whole high school experience longing for his ex-girlfriend. At some point, he would have to move on.

Slowly, Jason made his way through the crowded cafeteria towards the doorway. He decided that he needed to zone out for a while; and he knew just the way to do it. He followed the left hallway of the big T, finally approaching the side doors. Briskly he pushed them open. A dozen fourteen year olds scattered, disposing their half smoked pot onto the ground. The grass sizzled under the heat. He scouted from left to right, looking for Nico. Finally he spotted him sitting under a tree, reading. Jason edged his way along the field, sniffing the scent of freshly cut grass and car engine. As he made his way closer, Nico looked up from the book he had been reading. The sun blared down onto his angled face, creating an almost picture-like moment. The boy looked like some sort of punk god. Dark eyes settled on Jason, a warm expression passing over his mouth.

"Hey," Smiled Nico, motioning for Jason to sit down next to him.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, what book is that?" Asked Jason, grabbing the book from the other boy's hands. "Of Mice and Men. What's it about?" Nico grinned.

"Well, I've only just started it, so I'm not quite sure. However, I do know that it's about two guys and one of them wants a rabbit farm. Lenny I think."

"I thought you didn't like school," Joked Jason.

"Just because I don't like chemistry doesn't mean that I don't like school in general. Plus, that book isn't even for school. I just like reading." Nico took a pack of weed out of his back pocket and flicked one out.

"Hey, can I have one?" Asked Jason timidly.

"I thought you didn't do drugs," Retorted Nico. "But sure." He took out another roll for Jason. This time when Jason lifted it to his lips, he didn't hesitate to light it. He breathed in. And then coughed for about five minutes straight. All the while, Nico was simply having the laughing fit of a lifetime.

"Don't *cough* mock me!"

"Okay, we'll have to work on that," Responded Nico, supressing a laugh. Jason couldn't help but smile. Nico was just too adorable. His laugh was like listening to a choir of heavenly angels, warming his body with tingling sensations. His laugh alone almost made him forget about Piper; Almost. A soft wind blew high above, rustling the leaves and causing a crab apple to fall from a branch. It landed with a hard 'thump.' Everything around them was perfect, yet a voice inside of his head kept on yelling, "What about Piper?" He looked back at Nico, finding his gaze already fixated on him. Jason blushed. He didn't especially like being looked at so intently, it made him self-conscious. Even so, for some reason he didn't feel the need to be worried about himself when he was with Nico.

"So," Spoke Jason, trying to break the silence.

"So," Responded Nico, flashing a smile. Jason smiled back, and almost instinctively reached his hand out and interlocked his fingers with Nico's. His heart thudded in his chest, threatening to break out of its cage. Nico sighed contently and rested his head on Jason's shoulder. He could smell the slight hint of cologne on the smaller boy. It wasn't axe; it was more feminine for one thing. Jason finally decided that it smelled of manly flowers, if that was even a thing.

"You smell nice," Announced Jason, tightening his hand around Nico's.

"I wish I could say the same to you, but you kind of smell a bit like, nice I guess."

"Hey, I had football this morning, so not my fault."

"And that makes you smell like sweat for the rest of the day?" Asked Nico jokingly.

"Yes. And if you don't believe me, come to my practice tomorrow. Bright and early at five O clock," Defended Jason. Nico smiled.

"Fine, I'll go to your practice. Just don't expect me to be your cheerleader." Jason laughed.

"I wouldn't dream on it." It was only then Jason realised how close he was to Nico. Not just emotionally, but physically. Literally, he was practically on top of him. He glanced down at Nico's pink soft lips and back up to his eyes. The light bounced off his iris's making them look almost golden. Slowly he gently laid his free hand, which happened to be the cast hand, onto the back of Nico's neck. Nico got the message and started to lean in. Both boys closed their eyes and all at once, their lips connected. It wasn't hot or steamy at all, it was a sweet kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was possibly the best kiss Jason had ever experienced. It was a bit wet, but he didn't care. Moving away millimetres per second, Jason smiled and looked down at the ground. The other boy's thumb massaged Jason's palm, sending sparks up his arm.

"That was nice," Admitted Jason, still looking at the ground.

"Yeah, it was." Nico leaned against Jason once again. Both of them were grinning widely. Jason ran his hand through the dark locks. It had been decided. Jason was head over heels for this guy.

**WELL THAT WAS FUCKING CUTE. A new chapter will be up soon… I'm a bit busy with school and whatnot though so I apologize if it takes a while. **


End file.
